


The Monaca Ever After Charm

by Xsoft_liarX



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Corpse Party, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsoft_liarX/pseuds/Xsoft_liarX
Summary: Shuichi and his friends are staying after school the day of the culture festival- the last day his friend Maki has at their school with them. Upon transferring schools, their friend Rantaro has what sounds like a great idea."It's called the Monaca Ever After Charm, I read up about it just the other day. After we perform the charm, we'll all be friends forever." he smiles brightly, as even their teacher agrees."I think it's a wonderful idea, Rantaro!" Ms. Yukizome smiles, softly."Alright then, let's do it!"
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 9





	The Monaca Ever After Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Something to note, this is a Corpse Party AU, I'll be writing very gory scenes, swearing, death (obviously), etc !! So thank you for reading if you do, please enjoy this small prologue !!

_"After the beloved teacher slipped down the stairs.. she died. However, the teacher believed she was still alive. Even though this school is no longer Heavenly Host, she still roams the halls as if she were alive, on rainy nights, just like this one. At seven pm, slowly making her way down the halls to do her rounds, a blackout occurs, and she walks to the door, speaking quietly 'Is anyone still here?', and she slowly opens the sliding doors."_

Rantaro finished, as the lights in the mostly empty classroom flickered, and shut off with a small zap. The power went out, earning a shriek from Shuichi. Followed up by screams from Kaede, Miu, and Himiko.

"Wow, nice one, Rantaro! You almost had me there for a second!" Kokichi snickered with his hands behind his head.

"Kokichi, that wasn't me! This is actually a blackout!" the green haired boy shivered and froze when the students heard slow, but loud foot steps approaching the classroom, and Rantaro gestured for them all to stay quiet in the darkness.

_Knock knock._

_"Is anyone still here?" the door began to slowly slide open.._

_"Go home, c h i l d r e n !!"_

"AHHHHHHH !!" Shuichi shrieked and walked backwards, as he was the closest to the now opened door. To his suprise, the lights turned on as if they never went out in the first place, and their homeroom teacher walked into the classroom with a laugh.

"Hahah, wow! I had you all fooled!" she smiled as most of the students breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was quite the timing, Ms. Yukizome!" Rantaro chuckled, softly, scratching the back of his neck as she walked to the board, with a certain dark green haired girl behind her.

"Ah! Ryoko, what are you doing here?" Rantaro asked with a smile, as the shorter girl walked up to Rantaro and gave him a dark blue umbrella.

"You forgot your umbrella at home, so I kept it today at school to give to you for when we walk home!" Ryoko smiles, in her uniform still. She went to a middle school not too far away, so Rantaro usually walked her home.

"Shuichi, you do have the best reactions!" Kaede giggled, as Miu shook her head.

"Nah, Kaito was pretty funny, too!" Miu laughed, as Maki had a bit of a sad expression on her face.

"Harukawa, I know its a sad day for you, but.. I promise you'll do just fine at your other school!" Ms. Yukizome smiled, as Kaede took out her phone.

"Why don't I snap a photo and send it to all of you? It'll be a great memory!" the pianist smiled as the others, including Ms. Yukizome and Ryoko got ready for the picture with Kaede. Once the picture was snapped, she sent it to the others.

"Look at your face, you idiot.." Maki smirked at Kaito, who turned beet red.

"H-Hey, Maki-Roll !! I don't look _that_ bad !!" he protested, putting his phone back in his pocket and crossing his arms.

"I guess.. its time to go home.." Kaede said, sadly, earning a sigh from Maki.

"Wait!" Rantaro perked up, "I have an idea!" 

"It's called the Monaca Ever After Charm, I read up about it just the other day. After we perform the charm, we'll all be friends forever!" he smiles brightly, as even their teacher agrees.

"I think its a wonderful idea, Rantaro!" Ms. Yukizome smiles, softly.

"Alright then, let's do it!" Miu cheers as Rantaro gathers a piece of white paper and a pair of scissors. He cuts the paper into a doll, and commands everyone to stand in a circle.

"C'mon, let's do it!" Kaede smiles, as Rantaro begins to explain how the charm works.

"I-Is this another one of your occult things..?" Kaito asks, nervously as he does as instructed.

**_"In your head, repeat the words; 'Sachiko we beg of you..' eleven times. You have to say it one time for every persom present.. No more, no less. Or this charm will fail."_ **

"A-And if we fail?!" Kaito whimpered.

"Failure isn't an option!" Kaede smiled, as Rantaro laughed and took his turn to speak.

"Are you guys ready?" everyone nodded as he smiled brightly, "then let's begin!"

"Everyone did it?"

_**"Now grab the paper doll wherever you can hold it. Hold on tightly, don't let go. Now we pull on it til it rips into eleven pieces. Now!"** _

"Awesome! Now just slip it into your student ID folders or wallet! As long as we all have this charm with us, we'll all be friends forever!" Rantaro finished.

"I hate to say this, but I think it's time we all head home now." Ms. Yukizome smiles, sadly.

"You're right. C'mon, Maki-Roll, let's go!" Kaito smiles as they head towards the door, but stumble back due to a force shaking the entire room.

"A-An earthquake?!" Kaede gasps, as Kokichi stumbles.

"S-Shit!"

"Under the desks!"

The windows began shattering as the floor splits in half, holes appearing in the now cracked floor of the classroom.

"No-!" Kokichi happened to be the unlucky one, as he realized he was falling beneath the floorboards, and a hand reached out and grabbed him.

"K-Kokichi, hold on!" just as Shuichi reached out and grabbed Kokichi, the floor opened up beneath him, and he fell along with his friend, soon out of sight, and all that could be heard was their echoing screams.

"Shuichi!" Kaede cried as the floor opened up between her and Miu, and then Tenko and Rantaro, and then the rest of them. Falling down into the darkness underneath the floorboards of Hope's Peak Academy.


End file.
